Give me more
by Nekokiki-chou
Summary: Grisha et Carla Jaeger ont subi un événement tragique. Suite à celui-ci Carla découvrira une nouvelle qui la bouleversera. Les parents du jeune Eren devront recourir à une solution qui fera retrouvé le sourire à toute la famille... L'adoption. [YAOI] Levi x Eren
1. Chapter 1 L'accident et la solution

**Bonjour ! Voici un Eren x Levi. Dans cette FanFiction je pense que les rating vont changer selon les chapitres (J'ai mis T parce que ça semblait être la moyenne). Le premier chapitre parlera beaucoup des parents mais cela s'atténuera au file des chapitres pour laisser place à nos deux héros ! Pareille pour les lieux, des chapitre se passeront plus à l'école et d'autre à la maison...**

 **Concernant les personnages: La taille de Levi ne changera pas mais il aura la même tranche d'âge qu'Eren.**

 **Je répondrais à toutes vos reviews comme d'habitude ! ;)**

 **Sur-ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Eren est un jeune homme de 14 ans. Il est très sympathique mais l'école n'a jamais trop était son truc. En faites il est assez mauvais au niveaux des études. Malgré cela il a toujours toujours était soutenu par sa famille et ses amis.

Sa famille est petite mais chaleureuse composé d'une mère, Carla. Sa beauté et sa personnalité ont séduit Grisha un médecin renommé dans le pays. De leur union et pour leur plus grand plaisir est né Eren.

Leur vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle que maintenant. Malheureusement, en allant à un gala regroupant les plus grands scientifiques accompagné de leurs femmes, il pleuvait des cordes rendant la route très glissante... ils percutent une voiture de plein fouet. Grisha eut juste quelques points de suture, grâce à l'airbag mais les blessures de sa femme furent largement plus conséquent, durant des mois elle dut supporter de nombreuses séances de rééducation.

Eren dut s'en occuper mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, tant que ça mère souriait il allait bien.

C'est après une année que Carla sut remarcher comme avant non sans quelques légères difficultés mais elle put refaire les petites choses d'une vie comme préparer à manger ou encore prendre la voiture.

Un jour, elle alla à l'hôpital de son mari pour faire les vérifications habituelle de ses articulation et autres.

"-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

-Le bas de votre corps, en autres votre bassin ainsi que appareil reproducteur à été très endommagé dû au choc de l'accident.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? Aucun médecin ne m'a fait par de ça et pourtant mon accident remonte à des mois.

-Oui mais nous pouvons découvrir des choses nouvelles, même après des mois d'hospitalisation.

-Et…

-Vous ne pourrez plus avoir d'enfant, disons que cela peut-être très dangereux pour vous, votre corps ne pourrait supporter une grossesse et un accouchement.

-...je suppose que l'on peut rien y faire…

-Je suis désolé."

Sur ces mots elle quitta ce lieu pour rejoindre la maison plus désorienté que jamais. Elle ouvrit la porte accueilli par Eren souriant comme chaque soir. Mais ce sourire il le perdit très rapidement en voyant l'expression déconfite de sa mère qui tomba à genoux devant Eren, les larmes aux yeux.

"-Maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-*Bouhh*

-Papa va bien !?

-Eren ne t'inquiète pas *snif* ton père est à son boulot… Je vais dans ma chambre… J'ai besoin de me reposer."

Eren aida sa mère à se relever et la regarda s'éloigner avec inquiétude. Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère ainsi même après son accident elle n'était pas aussi attristé.

Le soir même, Grisha rentra et aussitôt demanda à son fils où se trouvait Carla. Eren quelques heures plus tôt lui avait envoyé un message le prévenant de l'état dans lequel elle était rentré de l'hôpital.

Grisha, en remerciant son fils d'une caresse sur la tête se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait depuis des années déjà avec sa femme.

"-Carla, c'est moi…"

Elle était allongé sur le lit et fixa le paysage par la fenêtre, les yeux vide, la bouche sèche et le teint pâle.

"-Mon collègue m'a expliqué…

-...

-Tu n'as pas à te morfondre pour ça…

-Pardon ? Tu t'entends un peu. Bien sur que je dois me morfondre pour 'ça' !"

C'est sur un ton de dur et triste qu'elle répondit à son mari inquiet.

"-Tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas le dire dans ce sens...

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Grisha…

-Ne pleure plus on va trouver un moyen..

-On voulait un enfant… Et Eren il va se sentir seul..."

Les pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Effectivement leurs projet se résolvait pourtant qu'à une chose. Non pas de faire le tour du monde ou encore partir au Bahamas Mais d'avoir un enfant, pour eux, pour Eren.

Eren entendit tout de la conversation et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait ressentir la peine de sa mère mais se sentit coupable. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il pris son ordinateur portable pour s'installer sur son lit et commença quelques recherches.

Une fois que son père sortit de sa chambre Eren l'interpella pour lui montrer une page internet.

"-C'est quoi Eren ?

-Lis…

-L'adoption... ?

-En faites j'ai entendu ta conversation avec maman et je pense que ça pourrait être une solution …

-Oui c'est vrai, moi-même j'y ai pensé. J'en parlerai à ta mère demain quand elle ira un peu mieux.

-Cool…

-Tu sais… elle se fait du soucis pour toi. Elle voulait que tu ai un frère ou une sœur pour t'épauler, les trucs comme ça.

-Mmh...

-Bien. Viens je vais préparé à manger tu viens m'aider."

Eren et son père ont passé une soirée seuls, c'était rare. Ils discutent de tout et n'importe quoi. Mais c'était compliqué Grisha est un homme qui n'est pas féru des dialogues "inutiles". Alors c'est dans le silence qu'Eren débarrassa.

"-Bon je vais me coucher.

-D'accord repose toi bien.

-Merci toi aussi… heu demain…

-T'inquiète pas j'ai pus prendre une journée pour m'occuper de ta mère alors tu pourras aller en cours comme prévus.

-Ok merci."

Il montait les escaliers pour atteindre sa chambre en traînant des pieds. Eren avait un étage de maison pour lui seul, étant donné que le chambre de ses parents se trouvait au rez-de-chaussé.

Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil et passa pratiquement la moitié de la nuit devant sa fenêtre à contempler les étoiles en réfléchissant à toute cette histoire.

Eren est à cinq minutes de son école ce qui est pratique pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas se lever tôt. Une fois levé il se lava et mangea son petit-déjeuner tranquillement et sans précipitation, cela était devenue sa routine depuis quelques années déjà.

Ses parents n'était pas encore réveillés alors il devait faire attention au bruit.

Sur son chemin il écoutait toujours de la musique dans son casque. Sa playlist a toujours été varié mais elle correspondait à son humeur.

Arrivé devant son bahut il croisa Mikasa et Armin qui semblait être préoccupé par quelque chose.

"-Salut !

-Bonjour Eren.

-Eren !

-Vous parlez de quoi ?

-Mikasa viens de me dire qu'elle veut s'engager dans l'armée !

-Et c'est ...mal ?

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est dan-ge-reux !

-Calme toi Armin. Mikasa a toujours été sportive et elle saura se faire respecter au sein d'un régiment !

-Merci Eren pour ton soutient.

-De rien mais en attendant on devrait aller en cours parce que là j'accumule les absences…"

Ils commencèrent leur journée par français, lire des livres ce n'était pas "fun" d'après Eren qui lui préférait les cours d'art.

A la pause de midi tous se rassemblent pour discuter et relâcher la pression des évaluations du matin.

"-Eren salut ça roule ?

-Ouai et toi Jean ?

-Mouai bof, ma classe me saoule… Que des cons !

-Si tu dis ça, ce seront eux qui diront ça de toi…

-Allez venez les amoureux ont va manger sur toit !

-Connie ta gueule !

-Connie ! Ferme-la !"

Dans une bonne humeur ils se rassemblèrent sur le toit en se lançant des vannes.

Eren aime que ces journée ce passe bien que tout le monde rigole, être entouré à un effet très positif sur lui.

"-Je suis rentré !"

Il s'avança et quand il arriva dans le salon il vit ses deux parents assis à la table à manger, silencieux.

"-Bonsoir mon chéri.

-Bonsoir Eren, viens t'asseoir. Nous voulions justement te parler."

Cette situation été peu habituelle et quelque peu stressante mais sans un mot il s'assit et regarda ses deux parents.

"-Tu lui dit ou…

-Non c'est bon je peux lui dire.

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu sais hier ton père m'a dit que… heum… l'adoption, nous en avons beaucoup discuté aujourd'hui."

Il se mit à sourire.

"-Vous allez adopter ?" Demande-il enjoué.

"-Tu sais ce n'ai qu'un projet mais….

-C'est génial !

-Tu… Tu es sur ? Même si se ne seras pas un frère ou une sœur de sang ?

-Moi je m'en moque il ou elle fera parti de la famille avec ou sans le même sang !"

Carla se mit à pleurer mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse mais bien de soulagement, elle était soulagée que son fils accepte cette proposition avec tant d'enjouement.

"-Eren, merci…

-Maman tu sais ça ne doit pas être que pour moi mais aussi pour papa et toi."

Elle embrassa Eren sur la joue et il finirent tous les trois ensemble la soirée à divaguer sur leur journée. Eren réussit à faire rire sa mère, son rire il l'aime, il est doux et paisible.

Une semaine après cette discussion la mère d'Eren alla se renseigner auprès d'un professionnel qui travaillait dans le social.

"-Bonjour j'avais pris rendez-vous à cette heure pour des renseignements.

-Oui je l'avais noté. Allez-y expliquez moi les raisons de votre venue.

-Eh bien... je vis avec mon mari et mon grand garçon. Il y a un an j'ai eu un grave accident. Je ne peux donc plus avoir d'enfant. Mais mon fils et mon mari parler de l'adoption.

-D'accord et vous êtes venue donc pour savoir comment se passe les procédures, je suppose ?

-Oui…

-Parfait. Alors, commençons. L'adoption n'est pas un sujet à prendre à la légère, mais vous le savez surement. Vous pourrez choisir sa situation c'est-à-dire si cet enfant sera handicapé ou encore l'âge qu'il a. Mais le physique ne se choisit pas, on doit l'accepter tel qu'il est avec ses défauts. Pour les démarches, vous souhaitez adopté à l'étranger ou est-ce peut-être une adoption intrafamiliale?

-Non non je voulais dans ce pays.

-D'accord pour commencer votre demande vous devez déposer une demande d'adoption auprès des services du département de l'aide sociale à l'enfance, après cela tout sera plus simple si vous correspondez à chaque critères..."

Ils finirent de parler de cela après une heure et demie Carla sortit le sourire au lèvres mais en ayant quand même un petit poids sur le cœur.

Quelques jours plus tard elle reçut un dossier à compléter de la part de l'ASE, elle appela Eren et le convia à les remplir avec elle. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

"-M'man ça va aller.

-Oui viens nous allons faire ça dans le salon, prends un stylo."

Ils lisaient tout très attentivement.

"-Eren tu aimerai avoir un frère ou une sœur ?

-Je… j'aurai bien aimer… un frère…

-Tu sais le spécialiste a dit que nous pouvons choisir juste son sexe, son âge et s'ill a un handicap.

-Oui et vous voulez qu'il est quel âge ?

-Je me suis dit qu'un jeune homme de ton âge ne pourrai pas être si mal, au moins vous pourriez avec des centre d'intérêt en communs.

-Ouai !"

Ils mirent énormément de temps à remplir ce dossier mais ils se sentirent tellement soulagé lorsqu'ils finirent.

"-J'irai le poster demain.

-D'accord et nous aurons une réponse quand ?

-Très bientôt mais tu sais si nous avons un accord, les procédures mettent beaucoup de temps…

-Environ ?

-Quelques mois voir un an.

-Alors je lui dit à dans un an !"

Eren était vraiment content des décisions de ses parents, il pourra partagé au quotidien des choses avec quelqu'un de son âge… oui il a des amis mais là c'est différent.

…

Eren a invité Armin un soir pour leur devoirs, mais comme à chaque fois ils finirent par se déconcentré et Armin se mit à parler, une vraie pipelette quand il s'agissait de livre, sa passion !

"-Eren !

-Hein, quoi ?

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté ?

-Pardon.. je réfléchissais...tu disais ?

-En ce moment je te trouve beaucoup dans la lune et cette impression il n'y a pas que moi qui l'ai, Jean et Mikasa l'ont aussi.

-Désolé Armin… je peux te confier quelque chose ?

-Après toutes ces années tu me demande encore ? Vas-y dis-moi ?

-Euh … Mais parents ont fait une demande d'adoption…

-Sérieux… et tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Si si ! Je suis à 100% d'accord !

-Alors où est le problème ?

-J'ai un peu le trac… je crois…

-Tu es chou.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule !

-Oui je te taquine, pour une fois que c'est pas l'inverse, vas-y continue.

-Donc je disais, ça fait déjà sept mois que l'on a envoyé les papiers et dans dans trois jours, c'est-à-dire le week-end prochain ont recevra le dossier de mon prochain...euh…

-Frère ?

-Oui ça fait drôle de le dire…

-T'inquiète ce sera sûrement quelqu'un de super gentil, bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais devoir rentrer sinon je risque de me faire crier !"

Eren était soulagé d'avoir put en parler à quelqu'un en dehors de sa famille. Pour ça Armin est un super ami, il écoute chaque problème sans se moquer ou donner un jugement négatif.

Les trois jours passèrent rapidement…

"-Eren ! Descend !

-On l'a reçu ?!

-Oui !"

Eren courut dans les escaliers, il risque de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Mais sans chute il arriva devant son père et sa mère qui tenait le dossier ouvert, les larmes au yeux.

"-Asseyez-vous, je vais lire !

-Vas-y ! Vas-y !

-Alors… Il s'appelle Levi, c'est un jeune qui a ton âge Eren et apparemment il n'a pas de problèmes particuliers…"

Eren n'écoutait déjà plus la description vague que fournissait le dossier, l'excitation le prit. Seul un prénom résonnait dans sa tête. Levi. Levi. Levi….

"-Il arrivera la semaine prochaine… Eren je compte sur toi pour lui faire de la place en haut.

-Ouai je vais lui aménager une chambre.

-Si vous pouviez savoir à quel point je suis heureuse !"

Toute la famille Jaeger attendit avec la plus grande impatience l'arrivée de Levi. Eren fit des nuits blanches, il ne pouvait plus dormir torturer par l'impatiente.

Mais en ce samedi, en cette journée ensoleillé la porte d'entrée sonna. Tous s'étaient préparé pour cet instant, bien habillé et le sourire aux lèvres ils partirent ouvrirent la porte d'entrée.

"-Bonjour Levi !"

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est fini pour ce chapitre était-il convenable ? J'ai quelques idées qui commencent déjà à fleurir ! ;)**

 **Alors je vous dis (et je l'espère) à bientôt ! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 La vie selon Levi

**Bonjour ! Le chapitre 2 est relativement court mais je trouve que la coupure est bien là où elle est. ;)**

 **Juste une précision pour que vous vous y retrouviez: Ce chapitre est basé sur le point de vue de Levi.**

 **Miyu-chan34: Tu découvriras la réaction de Levi dans le chapitre 3 car ce chapitre je trouve qu'il a sa petite part d'importance :) Je pense que les chapitres suivants seront plus intéressant d'autant plus qu'ils seront basé sur la relation Levi/Eren ! Et merci pour ton commentaire encourageant :3**

 **Sur-ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je n'ai jamais eu de famille, en tout cas je ne m'en souviens pas. C'est parce que je suis un garçon que l'on m'a abandonné ? Ou parce que je n'ai pas répondu aux attentes de mes parents ?

Bref je suis un orphelin. Et je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir d'une quelconque famille. Je suis hébergé dans un orphelinat exclusivement réservé aux garçons. Plusieurs fois par semaines des petites bastons sont déclenchés par des gosses qui se prennes pour des caïds. Je n'ai jamais cherché la bagarre ni fait quoi que ce soit d'illégal. Les instituteurs me qualifie de "petit vieux". Alors pour eux lorsqu'on a 14 ans ont ne peut pas avoir de routine ou faire le ménage ? Ils sont tous plus débile les uns que les autres. Combien de fois je me suis retenu de coller mon poing sur leur face de demeuré… mais si je le fais ce sera sur mon dossier.

Je ne rigole pas, sourit pas, je parle très peu et je ne supporte pas la merde que les autres ne nettoient jamais. Quelle vie de chien… Mais c'est comme ça, c'est ma vie.

"-Levi, bonjour.

-Casse-toi.

-Dis-moi tu es de bonne humeur dès le matin !

-Tu as peut-être besoin que je répète ?

-Ok, ok mais il va bien falloir être plus aimable si tu veux avoir une chance d'avoir une famille un jour…"

Une famille. Je commence par croire que ce ne sont que des connerie raconté à tout ces pauvres naïfs de gosses. Moi je n'y crois pas. Et je ne me qualifierai pas de pessimiste mais de réaliste. Oui, je suis réaliste. La vie est dure mais c'est ainsi et on ni peut rien. Alors je n'irai pas bouger mon cul pour dire bonjour à des con qui attende qu'on leur décroche la lune.

"-Ah Levi, tu es enfin descendu !

-...

-Allez, viens t'asseoir à côté de tes camarades. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer."

Tous regardèrent l'instituteur avec de grands yeux. Je vais finir par penser qu'il s'agit d'une secte.

"-Marco a eu une demande d'adoption !"

Les cris fusent, tout le monde étaient heureux.

Vous êtes heureux pour ça? Alors qu'il ne s'agit même de votre cas ? Bande d'abrutis sans nom. On dirait des animaux qui ne comprennent même pas leur situation. Et Marco… ça doit être le pire, a toujours nous répéter "Crois-y et un jour tu auras une famille". Quel brise couilles. Non je ne suis pas heureux pour lui et je préfère remonter dans ma chambre plutôt que d'assister à ce spectacle.

J'entends qu'une personne à décidée de me faire chier en toquant à ma porte.

"-Levi tu as deux minutes ?

-Quoi ?

-Bah je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, je t'ai vu monté quand l'instituteur à annoncer la nouvelle me concernant…

-Tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter pour les autres.

-Mais je…

-Allez bouge."

C'est ça part. Et ne reviens plus. C'est pas comme si je les connaissais personnellement, alors un pensionnaire de plus ou de moins m'importe peu.

Les jours, semaines et mois se ressemblent tous. Aucun plaisir. J'ai déjà été voir le médecin du centre, ils font ça à tous les enfants de l'orphelinat une fois par mois, et il m'a prescrit des anti-dépresseur. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils veulent me bourrer de médicaments alors que j'ai juste une vision différente d'eux de la vie. Je vais lui foutre au cul ses médocs.

Des jours et des jours passèrent je ne les compte plus, j'attends… c'est tout.

"-Levi va dans le bureau du proviseur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sois gentil et vas-y s'il-te-plait."

Mes pas sont lent mais déterminé, oui on m'a déjà dit que j'avais une démarche militaire. Mais moi au moins, moi j'ai une tenue.

"-Ah Levi je voulais te voir.

-Pas moi.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

-Comment le saurais-je, Erwin ?

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom s'il-te-plaît. Je t'ai fais venir car tu pourrais être choisi pour une adoption.

-Une adoption ?

-Oui comme Marco, il y a trois mois.

-Et pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu es un des plus vieux pensionnaires de cet orphelinat.

-...

-La famille qui s'est proposé est composé de trois personnes. Tu veux que je te les présente ?

-Hum…

-Alors le père se nomme Grisha, c'est un médecin assez illustre. La mère se nomme Carla. Ils ont eu un accident de voiture l'année dernière, ils ne peuvent donc plus avoir d'enfant et c'est pour ça qu'il veulent adopter.

-'Ne peuvent plus', ça veut dire qu'il y a un môme ?

-En faites il a le même âge que toi et à 14 ans tu es aussi un môme. Il s'appelle Eren c'est un enfant très sympathique et facile à vivre.

-Un casse-couille.

-Je dirais que non contrairement à toi Levi.

-Tsk.

-Alors tu as une semaine pour y réfléchir et me donner une réponse, sur-ce passe une bonne soirée."

Je repars dans ma chambre. Une demande d'adoption... à moi. Oui ça fait bizarre, de se dire qu'enfin quelqu'un vous accepterez dans son foyer.

Je dois y réfléchir. Mais pourquoi pas. Ça peut-être drôle. En plus ils ont un gamin, il a l'air con. Rien que d'entendre la description que m'a fait Erwin. Son comportement se rapproche un peu de celui de Marco. C'est quelqu'un que je pourrai faire ramper à mes pieds sans qu'il puisse rappliquer. Je ne suis pas sadique c'est juste que voir des sourires niais me donne la gerbe. Pourquoi ne pas essayer, ça ne peut qu'être mieux qu'ici.

"-Tiens Levi je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de si tôt.

-Je vais donner une réponse positive.

-Tu veux donc bien aller dans cette famille ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais une fois là-bas tu devras respecter les membres de cette famille et surtout aux parents qui seront les tiens. Toute façon ils t'expliqueront tout ça.

-J'irai quand ?

-Les procédures mettent du temps, ont va compter quelques mois.

-Ok. Ah oui et pas de cérémonie à la con."

Je vais faire un tour dans la rue qui se trouve à côté, ses réflexions m'ont saoulé. Toujours à l'ouvrir pour rien.

Même dehors c'est inintéressant mais pour l'instant je n'ai que cette famille en tête. Peut-être voulaient-ils adopté pour avoir une bonne à tout faire ou pour que je serve de jouet à leur fils. Est-ce que ce sont des bourgeois avec des manières de casse-couilles ? En tout cas ils ne doivent pas être pauvres s'il y a un médecin dans la famille.

Quand ils me verront ils auront surement envie de me renvoyer. Je ne suis pas sûr de convenir à qui que ce soit, Erwin me dit sans arrêt que je suis trop blasé, enfin on verra bien.

"-Levi je t'ai convoqué aujourd'hui pour te dire que le dossier a été accepté et que tu pourras rejoindre ta nouvelle famille dans un mois.

-Cool, c'est tout ?

-Ça me parait déjà beaucoup, cela ne te fais rien de plus ?

-Tu t'attendais à ce que je saute au plafond ?

-Non je ne m'attendais au moins à un sourire ou une autre réaction plus approprié… mais bon tu peux retourner à tes occupations"

…

"-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Erwin ?

-Erd merci d'être venu. Comme tu es le psychologue des enfants présent ici, je voulais juste que tu m'en dise plus sur le dossier de Levi.

-Tu sais ça fait un bon moment que Levi ne m'a pas consulté. Il me semble qu'il vient d'avoir une demande de famille ?

-Oui effectivement et j'en suis en quelque sorte soulagé. Il pourra voir des choses nouvelles.

-Tu sais ce que les médecins disent sur son cas ne sont pas forcément vraies.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en dépression, en tout cas ce n'est pas ce que je ressens. Je pense qu'il n'arrive juste pas à s'épanouir, il est assez… mûre pour un enfant de 15 ans. Il est juste lassé et je pense que ce changement lui fera le plus grand bien.

-Oui tu as raison il les rejoint dans une semaine et je compte sur toi pour l'accompagner."

Ce jour arriva rapidement. Je rassemble mes dernières affaires dans des sacs donner par l'orphelinat et je rejoins dans un silence habituel la voiture du psychologue qui est chargé de m'emmener à leur maison… qui sera la mienne dans quelques heures.

Je ne suis pas stresser et regarde le paysage qui défile par la fenêtre. Cela fait environ une heure et demi que nous étions sur la route et nous arrivons enfin dans une belle ville. Nous nous arrêtons devant un petit portail qui dévoilait un jardin très entretenu.

"-Tu es prêt ?

-Ouai.

-Très bien, allez viens on va sonner."

Nous étions tout les deux devant une grande porte et nous entendions des bruits sourds venants de l'intérieur de la maison.

"-Ça à l'air mouvementé.

-Mmh."

Puis trois personnes avec de grands sourires ouvrirent d'un coup la porte.

"-Bonjour Levi !"

* * *

 **Voilà ! Comme d'habitude dites-moi vos impressions... J'ai trop de petites idées qui je pense sont susceptibles de vous plaire ;)**

 **Bisous et je vous dis à bientôt dans le chapitre 3 ! XD**


	3. Chapter 3 Premier jours compliqués

**Bonjour ! Le chapitre 3 déjà écrit mais j'avais de l'inspi°**

 **Sur-ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

"-Bonjour Levi !"

Étonner de cet accueil Levi recula d'un pas. Pour lui ils ressemblaient à des surexcités.

"-Bonjour, je me présente, Jinn Erd. Je suis le psychologue qui accompagne les enfants appartenant à l'orphelinat qui vous a permis une adoption.

-Bonjour monsieur, Je suis Carla Jaeger, voici mon mari Grisha…

-Bonjour.

-...Et mon fils Eren.

-Bonjour...

-Oui nous vous avons un peu présentez à Levi avant de venir..."

Erd donna un léger coup de coude à Levi pour qu'il se présente à la famille. Parce que là , il n'a pas l'air de vouloir le faire.

"-Bonjour, Je suis Levi, ravis de vous rencontrer.

-Ne sois pas si formel avec nous voyons !"

Ils avaient tous un visage joyeux… enfin presque tous. Levi ne se forcerait pas pour eux ça c'était sûr.

"-Venez, entrer !

-Merci, je dois vous parlez de certaines choses.

-Eren, tu peux emmener Levi en haut et lui montrer un peu la maison.

-Ouai d'accord."

Eren était souriant mais en même temps tendu, et Eren n'est pas doué pour cacher ses émotions, alors depuis qu'ils avaient ouvert la porte d'entrée à Levi il n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec son pull. Ce qui n'échappe pas aux regard perçant de Levi.

"-Tu viens je vais te montrer nos chambres…

-J'te suis."

Eren passa devant pour ouvrir la marche et commença à prendre la parole pour lui expliquer quelques trucs sans grandes importance. Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir de l'étage.

"-Tout au bout du couloir c'est ma chambre et voici la tienne, c'est la pièce juste à côté donc si tu as une question n'hésite pas à entrer…

-Ok. Je peux voir ma chambre ?

-Oui, oui bien sûr, vas-y !

-C'est grand. Mais….

-Elle ne te plaît pas ?

-C'est crade.

-Hein?

-C'est qui qui fais le ménage ici ?

-Heu… c'est moi mais je n'allais pas beaucoup dans cette pièce…

-Tu me feras le plaisir de recommencer, gamin."

Eren était resté bouche bée devant le ton de Levi. Il était froid mais le plus choquant c'est l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir et ce surnom …

"-Ga-gamin... ?

-Un problème ?

-Non… non c'est normal j'aurai dû faire plus de rangement après tout !"

Eren est compréhensif. Peut-être était-ce dû au changement brutal d'environnement qu'à subit Levi ce qui explique son attitude….?

"-Sinon, voilà notre salle de bain, elle est assez grande…

-On partage la même?

-Heu..

-Bref c'est tout ?

-Oui, je pense…"

(Pendant ce temps au rez-de-chaussée)

"-Bien je suis content, vous avez l'air plein de vie et c'est exactement ce qu'il faut à Levi !

-Merci c'est gentil, vous vouliez nous parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Oui… Comment dire… Levi n'est pas un enfant très simple. Disons qu'il est très mature pour son âge, il a 15 ans tout comme Eren mais il peut se montrer assez dur, son caractère et compliqué... Cela n'est pas grave en soit, c'est juste qu'il peut se sentir de temps en temps envahit, lassé.

-Mais cela est surement dut à son passé…

-Oui sûrement. Il ne connaît pas grand chose de la vie, à l'orphelinat ils n'ont pas vraiment accès à la société. Il aime aussi être indépendant, il passe beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre mais ce n'est pas un enfant capricieux loin de là.

-Oui nous comprenons, nous sommes patients.

-Et bien merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps, je tiens à vous laisser ma carte juste au cas où. Bien sur-ce bonne journée et beaucoup de bonheur !"

Les parents d'Eren raccompagne Erd à l'entrée.

"-Eren viens dire au revoir !

-Oui, ont arrivent."

Une fois en bas ils saluèrent tous le psychologue qui s'éloigna deux minutes avec Levi.

"-Bien Levi nos chemins se séparent donc ici.

-...

-Tu pourrais me dire au revoir quand même.

-Au revoir.

-Bon c'est déjà ça… Et s'il-te-plaît ne leur en fait pas baver, ce sont des braves gens.

-T'inquiète.

-Oui effectivement je m'inquiète… allez bye !"

Levi regarda le psychologue s'éloigner avec une face des plus neutre sans faire le moindre geste sympathique à son égard, puis il revint vers l'entrée de la maison.

"-Alors Levi, l'étage te plaît ?

-Oui, c'est plus grand que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

-Bien ça me fait plaisir !

-Auriez-vous des produits d'entretien ?"

A cette question les parent c'étaient regardé, ils étaient perturbé par les mots de Levi, bien que le psy les avaient prévenu à ce sujet.

"-Oui, bien sûr ! Eren t'en donnera !

-Merci. Je vais dans ma chambre."

Le silence était perturbant, en faite Levi est très… calme et sévère dans sa voix.

"-D'accord, Eren tu peux aider Levi à monter ses sacs. On vous appellera pour l'heure du repas."

Quand il arrivèrent dans chambre de Levi, Eren était toujours aussi gêné.

"-Je pose ça là ?

-Pff. Question conne.

-...je vais prendre ça pour un oui…

-Prends le comme tu veux. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, gamin.

-Tu sais tu es plus vieux que de trois mois…

-Je crois que j'en ai rien à foutre. Allez dispose."

Eren se sentait mal. Pourquoi était-il si violent dans ces paroles ? Choqué il descendit donner main forte à ses parent pour le dîner.

"-Maman ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne trouve pas que Levi est un peu...cassant ?

-Cassant ?

-Oui… tu vois il a une manière de parler assez blessante…

-Il t'as dit une mauvaise chose ?

-Non, non…

-C'est vrai qu'il a l'air sévère mais ne lui en veut pas. Il doit être fatigué et puis nous nous connaissons pas encore assez.

-Ouai c'est vrai"

Le repas fut silencieux, personne n'osait prendre la parole et encore moins Eren.

"-Alors Levi comment était ta vie à l'orphelinat ?

-Chiante et inintéressante.

-Ah.. Et bien j'espère que cela changera ici. Nous ferons tout pour en tout cas !

-Ouai.

-Tu avais des amis là-bas ?

-Non ils sont tous naïfs et dépourvu d'intelligence.

-Si tu le dit...

-Merci pour le repas.

-Tu vas où ?

-Je retourne en haut.

-Non, vois-tu dans une famille nous devons rester à table, parler et débarrasser ensemble.

-Tsk."

Levi se rassis en fixant le père qui venait de lui donner un ordre indirect. Il pensa "Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce vieux con ?".

"-Levi nous avons tout fait pour que tu sois dans la même classe qu'Eren comme ça tu ne seras pas tout seul lundi.

-Ok. Et c'est une école de quoi ?

-C'est un lycée général. Tu auras une année pour choisir une voie.

-Une voie ?"

Dans ce sujet Eren ne se sentit pas a part alors décida de répondre pour se rapprocher un peu de lui.

"-Oui, si tu préfère la littérature, les sciences ou l'économie.

-Mmh."

Levi regarda Eren droit dans les yeux, ce qui pouvait en perturber plus d'un. Il n'écoutait même plus et cherchait à analyser le gosse.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Ils débarrassaient la table et Levi et Eren montèrent se coucher.

"-Tu vas prendre ta douche ?

-Je la prends matin et soir.

-D'accord tu veux y aller avant moi ?

-Non."

Eren se mit sous le pommeau d'eau chaude, cela lui faisait du bien après cette journée chargée en émotions. Levi était vraiment étrange.

La porte coulissante de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

"-Levi ! Ferme la porte !

-Pourquoi tu cris ?

-Va-t'en je suis nu là !

-Et ? Je viens juste poser mes produits."

Eren n'en revenait pas ! "Il est vraiment sans gêne, j'ai cru que j'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque."

Eren alla s'allonger sur son lit avec un livre à la main, il aime lire c'est reposant surtout quand il n'y a aucun bruit. Mais là il y a un bruit reposant, l'eau de la douche qui coule il aime le son de l'eau, ça le fait somnoler.

Le lendemain matin Eren s'était levé à 10h00 et c'est comme ça à peu près tout les week-end.

"-Coucou m'man.

-Salut doudou.

-Levi n'est pas levé ?

-Si mais il voulait marcher dans la rue, il ne devrait tarder.

-Ah…

-Tout ce passe bien ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Hier je t'ai entendu crier quand tu étais à la douche.

-Euh… c'est l'eau qui était devenue trop chaude tout d'un coup…"

Eren n'allait pas dire que Levi s'était introduit dans la salle de bain à l'improviste et sans prévenir.

"-Tiens ton petit déjeuner.

-Merci ! Tu crois que je peux aller chez Armin cet après-midi ? Il vient de m'envoyer un message.

-Bien-sur mais rentre tôt car j'aimerai que tu passe du temps avec Levi !

-Oui je ne resterais que une ou deux heures !"

La maison et la famille d'Armin est vraiment accueillante.

"-Ah Eren ! C'est cool que tu sois venu !

-Mais je ne peux rester trop longtemps.

-T'inquiète je veux juste que tu me raconte tout.

-Ouai bah tu vois je m'attendais pas ce qu'il soit comme ça…

-Oula tu as l'air déçu toi, c'est quoi qui te déplais ?

-Son attitude.. par exemple il m'appelle gamin alors qu'il a le même âge que moi et puis il est maniaque…

-C'est vrai que c'est un surnom étrange mais le fait qu'il soit maniaque n'est pas grave au moins grâce a lui tu pourras enfin soigner ta chambre.

-Me taquine pas…

-Après c'est le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle maison et famille. Ça ne doit pas être facile !

-Oui je sais.

-Tu en as parlé aux autres ?

-Non il ne savent pas pour l'adoption, s'te plait leur dit pas.

-D'accord.

-Je doit y aller, on se voit demain !"

Tout se passait exactement comme le jour précédent. Levi envoya balader Eren et resta froid avec le reste de la famille pour leur plus grande déception. Mais la famille Jaeger n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher dessus pour si peu.

Levi toujours dans sa chambre depuis plus d'une heure après le dîner, s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau et découvrit son nouvel ordinateur portable qui était le cadeau de bienvenue que lui avaient offert Carla et Grisha.

"-Levi je ne te dérange pas ?

-Maintenant que tu viens d'entrer dans ma chambre, oui.

-Je m'assois sur ton lit.

-Vas-y tu peux même me raconter ta vie.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non, stupide gamin. Encore plus stupide que ces débiles à l'orphelinat."

Eren avait décidé d'ignorer la phrase de Levi et pianota sur son téléphone.

Levi le regarda avec des yeux plats.

"-C'est ta petite amie ?

-Non je n'en ai pas…"

Levi se rapprocha d'Eren sans que celui-ci ne le remarqua.

"-Armin?

-Ahh !

-Alors c'est lui ton petit-ami ?

-Non ! C'est mon meilleur ami.

-T'es gay ?

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Depuis tout à l'heure t'es sur la défensive. Quand je parle de petit-ami.

-Et si c'est le cas ?"

Levi ne pris pas le peine de répondre et retourna à ses occupation tandis qu'Eren retourna dans sa chambre les joues totalement rouge.

"C'est gênant… Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça…

Au beau milieu de la nuit Eren sentit son lit s'affaisser légèrement ce qui le réveilla et il ouvrit un œil lentement…

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'était bien ? Faites moi le savoir ! Oui Eren se fait un peu victimiser mais Levi est vraiment froid !**

 **Et oui il y a beaucoup de dialogue mais j'aime faire parler les personnages ! ;)**

 **Bisous et à bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4 Disputes

**Bonjour ! (En fait je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne dis pas bonsoir puisque c'est le soir... XD). Oh la la ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas publié sur ce site venu des dieux ! ;)**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews:**_

 **Miyu-chan34 : Merci ça fait plaisir de voir que tu suis mon histoire et tes deux reviews sont très plaisantes ;).**

 **Ulsia : Je suis tellment d'accord Levi (avec ses grands airs) pète plus haut que son cul ! XD Oui il se peut qu'ils se radoucissent au fil des chapitres ! Encore merci pour ta review.**

 **Zero : Merci, effectivement elle n'est pas aussi cliché que ma première Fanfic, j'espère que la suite te plairas.**

 **Yllsnyae : OMG mais quel pavé tu m'as fait ! XD Alors, Oui l'adoption n'est pas très facile à exploiter comme sujet, je me suis cependant renseigné pour l'histoire globale donc normal que tu ne trouve pas plus de détails. Après évidemment que j'ai dites des choses fausses comme l'absence de scolarité de Levi quand il est à l'orphelinat, mais tu comprendras que c'est pour le bon déroulement des choses. Exact ! Je suis nulle en orthographe, mais que veux-tu ? Il faut de tout pour un monde ! Pour la ponctuation j'ai une excuse: je n'ai jamais appris ça à l'école :p Je suis également une impatiente ce qui explique toutes ces fautes de syntaxes... et ça je confirme car même moi lorsque je me relis certaines de mes phrases me piquent les yeux ... Le dialogue: J'3 ça donc pas de changement à ce sujet. Moi je trouve que Levi et Eren sont fidèles à eux-mêmes, nous retrouvons le caractère impulsif d'Eren ainsi que le Levi sadique/taquin. Pour les points de vue je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est un peu brouillon donc je les ai bien précisés dans ce quatrième chapitre. Sinon merci du temps que tu m'as accordé ! Des critiques comme la tienne ne sont pas forcément plaisante à lire, mais tellement pertinentes, cela peut me faire progresser ! Merci pour tout ;)**

 **chatdecheshire1 : Ouiii c'est mignonnn ! XD Tu me fais troop rire ! Je sais que je bouge pas assez mon cul.. c'est ma période flemme :) Et comme je l'ai dit précédemment j'aime le dialogue, je trouve que l'on se représente mieux les voix et émotions des personnages donc pas de changement sur ce point ;) Ta review m'a troop fait plaiz' XD Merci !**

 **Sur-ce bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Pdv Levi

Cette famille est vivante, je ne peux pas le nier. Leurs réactions m'amuse. Surtout celles du fils, Eren. Ce qu'il peut être innocent, le taquiner est vraiment plaisant. C'est comme un passe-temps dont je ne peux pas me passer.

J'ai envie de le voir. Il fait nuit mais je m'en fou, si je le taquine que la journée mon amusement pers de son sens.

Je me dirige vers sa chambre, il dort en bavant et il ose prétendre ne pas être un gamin.

Je m'avance et m'installe à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. C'est un vrai enfant, il serre les poings en dormant. Mais ça ne continue pas, il a enfin compris qu'il n'était plus seul.

"-Le-levi ?!

-Chut.

-Qu'est-ce que tuu-"

J'approcha rapidement mes lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles se collent à celles d'Eren. Il a beau être un gamin, il a la voix qui porte ce petit con. Je décide de me retirer après ce baiser chaste pour lui chuchoter à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

"-Tu fais vraiment trop de bruits. Mais t'es quand même mignon de mettre ta main devant ta bouche.

-Levi ! Pou-pourquoi tu as fais ça ?!

-Ta gueule, c'est pour pas que tu réveilles tout le quartier!"

Pdv narrateur

Les deux garçons, après ce petit combat de regards, entendirent des bruits dans le couloirs. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit délicatement. Carla laissa passer sa tête dans une petite ouverture. Levi se cacha très vite sous la couette pour ne pas se faire voir. Il était à présent collé à un Eren en panique. L'obscurité de la nuit suffisait à camoufler l'intrus qui s'était incruster dans le lit d'Eren, cela a empêché Carla de discerner deux silouettes.

"-Mon chéri tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu… Je pensais qu'il y avait un problème…

-Non maman c'est juste qu-aah !"

Levi ne voulant pas qu'Eren dise à sa mère la vrai raison de ces cris, saisit la partie basse d'Eren avec sa main qui n'était recouverte d'un caleçon noir, ce qui fit sursauté Eren.

"-J'ai juste fais un cauchemar.

-Toujours l'accident ?

-Mmh…

-Tu sais… ça m'inquiète tu en fais de plus en plus...

-T'inquiète m'man.

-Désolé de t'avoir dérangé dans ce cas. Et parle moi en si ca se reproduit...

-Oui bonne nuit maman."

Lorsque les bruits de pas n'étaient plus audible, Eren souleva la couette et vit Levi qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se retirer.

"-Nan, nan, nan ! Tu t'en vas ! Mais enfin à quoi tu joues ?

-C'était simplement pour pas que tu dises que j'étais là.

-Ouai bah ça ne se fait pas !

-Mais t'es gay.

-Et quel est le rapport ?

-Alors ça ne doit pas te déranger tant que ça.

-Bordel qu'est-ce que tu dis encore, je n'ai pas envie de sauté sur toi juste parce que t'es un mec !

-T'es dur.

-Nan j'ai simplement raison !

-Non tu es vraiment dur. Tu bandes.

-Je … Oui bah maintenant retourne dans ta chambre avant qu'un de mes parents reviennent."

Levi se leva sans rien ajouter pour retourner dans sa chambre non sans une certaine satisfaction. "En faites il ne doit pas être si innocent que ça. Et puis il est sensible, il est plus drôle qu'il en à l'air." Pensait-il un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Tandis que Levi s'endormit tranquillement, Eren de son côté ne put fermer les yeux de la nuit de peur qu'une certaine personne ce réintroduit dans sa chambre. Et puis il dut s'occuper de ce petit problème d'entrejambe qui s'était réveillé au vraiment mauvais moment.

…

C'est avec les cernes sous les yeux qu'Eren débuta sa journée de cours.

Toute la petite famille était installée sur la table à manger pour rendre un petit déjeuner préparer par la mère.

"-Eren tu as l'air fatigué… tu es sûr d'aller bien ?

-Oui maman j'ai juste mal dormi hier…"

Cette phrase il dut l'arracher de sa bouche pour mentir à sa mère. Il l'a dit en regardant Levi sur un ton accusateur, qui lui s'en amusait.

"-Parce que ça m'embêterait de laisser Levi faire son premier jour dans cette école tout seul…

-M'man, s'il-te-plait…

-Ok, ok je te laisse… Allez il est l'heure, bisous mes amours à ce soir !"

Après avoir quitté la maison cosi, Eren et Levi marchaient côte à côte en direction du lycée sans grande joie.

"-Met pas ça ou je les coupes.

-Mais c'est mes écouteurs et j'ai envie d'écouter de la musique.

-Si tu met des écouteurs ca fait asocial.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons à recevoir sur la sociabilité!

-Tes parents seront déçus de savoir que tu me parle mal. Alors change de ton quand tu m'adresse la parole.

-Non mais je rêve ?! Tu sais quoi ? Débrouille toi tout seul pour retrouver la salle de cours !"

Eren accéléra la vitesse de son pas pour semer Levi. Ça craint, si ses parents apprennent ce qu'il vient de se passer… La dernière chose qu'il aimerait éviter c'est bien de décevoir ces parents ! Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils apprennent que leur leurs fils ne s'entendent pas...

…

La sonnerie retentit dans tout l'établissement, chaque élèves retournèrent à leurs places. Eren est une fois de plus à côté d'une fenêtre. Ce qui est fort utile lorsque l'on possède le titre de cancre, elle au moins, elle ne venait pas lui parler des cancans de la classe comme le faisait ses amis. Et voilà, cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il est assis et il n'écoute déjà plus.

"-Bonjour tout le monde. Avant de commencer le cours j'aimerai vous présenter un nouvel élève. Approche.

-Bonjour.

-Vas-y présente-toi.

-Je m'appelle Levi et j'ai toujours vécu dans un orphelinat.

-Et bien c'est assez rapide ! Tu peux aller t'asseoir là- bas. Et je compte sur vous autres pour faire une visite guidée à votre camarade."

Eren ne pris même pas la peine de se tourner vers Levi, il laissa sa tête posée sur le revers de sa main, les yeux rivés sur le paysage extérieur. Après deux heures extrêmement longues, une récréation bien mérité s'imposa.

Un tas de personnes tournaient autours de Levi comme s'il était un aimant. Il y avait autant de garçons que de filles.

"-Salut Eren !

-Salut Armin…

-Tu fais une de ces têtes ! Tu es jaloux du nouveau parce qu'ils a pleins de gens qui lui tourne autours?

-Jaloux...

-Allez m'oblige pas à te sortir les vers du nez.

-Bah tu vois ce "nouveau" comme tu dis… Il se trouve que c'est… c'est mon nouveau frère.

-...Attends mon cerveau bug. Tu peux répéter ?

-Armin là je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à faire de l'humour.

-Oui pardon. Mais i peine une semaine tu sautais de joie à son sujet et là tu as des poignards à la place des yeux quand tu le regarde.

-Je sais… Tu sais ce n'est que le troisième jour qu'il est entré dans notre famille et pourtant je trouve qu'il a vraiment un comportement déplacé...

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il n'est jamais poli, que quelques fois avec mes parents et je me suis déjà engueulé avec lui.

-Oui mais je te l'ai déjà dit… son caractère changera au fur et à mesure du temps…

-Bref changeons de sujet. Elle est où Mikasa ?

-Comment tu ne sais pas ?

-Quoi ?

-Elle est partie faire un stage militaire. Elle en a pour quelques mois je crois…

-J'en reviens pas ! Elle ne m'a même pas prévenu !

-Tu devrais l'appeler ce soir, elle sera bien contente d'entendre ta voix !"

La discussion qu'il eut avec Armin l'avait complètement achevé. Il ne sut même pas s'il lui restait assez d'énergie pour assurer la fin de la journée et encore moins pour voir Levi ce soir.

…

"-Ah Levi tout va bien ? Je pensais te voir rentrer avec Eren…

-Tout va très bien madame. Je parlais avec certaines personnes de la classe."

Bien sûre l'affirmation de Levi était fausse mais il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était en froid avec son fils et qu'il a envoyé chier ses camarades de classe.

"-Ah très bien je suis contente que tu te sois fais des amis. Eren et dans sa chambre avec Armin… Levi?

-Mmh?

-Je ne te force à rien mais si tu veux tu peux m'appeler avec un petit nom… maman par exemple… enfin je ne t'embête pas plus, descend dans une heure on mange !"

Aux yeux de Levi, Carla était très douce mais simple d'esprit mais en y réfléchissant bien ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Les meilleures personnes ne sont pas les plus complexes.

Levi monta les escaliers et entendit des rire provenant de la chambre d'à côté. Evidemment il se dirigea vers ces voix bien connues.

"-Levi tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer dans ma chambre."

Levi ignora totalement Eren et préféra s'intéresser à son ami au carré blond.

"-Armin c'est ça ?

-Oui et toi Levi ? Je suis dans ta classe, tu n'as pas du le remarquer.

-Je n'oublie jamais une tête même si je l'ai vu que du coin de l'oeil, ça fait longtemps que tu côtoie Eren ?

-Eh bien…

-Bon ça suffit ! Toi viens avec moi."

Eren saisit le bras de Levi et laissa Armin seul dans sa chambre, pour aller s'isoler dans le couloir en prenant soin de refermer la porte.

"-Arrête maintenant !

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Tout ! Ton caractère, tes propos, tout !

-Baisse d'un ton, sale gamin. Si je suis dans cette baraque, c'est juste pour changer d'air. Alors imprime ce que je vais te dire… Je ne changerais rien sous prétexte qu'un petit môme dans ton genre fait un caprice à la con."

Eren ne répondit rien à cette phrase cinglante et se contenta de rejoindre Armin.

"-Tout va bien…?

-Non tout ne va pas bien.

-Pourquoi tu t'es énervé ? Il voulait juste me parler.

-Mais...je…

-Eren. Si tu lui adresse la parole de cette manière, ce ne sera plus lui qui sera en tord.

-Mais-

-Promet moi d'être plus indulgent.

-Ok… Je le serais."

La soirée ce passa tranquillement, Eren était dans ses pensées. Il se remettait en question. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui était odieux ?

Après une bonne douche, il alla se coucher avec son livre du moment: L'attaque des titans. Un chef d'oeuvre d'après son avis d'expert.

Un grincement se fit entendre et interrompit le liseur à un moment crucial de son roman.

"-M"man...

-Raté.

-Va-t'en, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête.

-Sauf qu'obéir c'est pas mon truc. Alors je reste.

-Levi !

-Attention Eren tu as promis à ton meilleur ami de ne pas être abject envers moi.

-Parce qu'en plus tu écoutes aux portes ?"

Levi s'approcha d'Eren pris son livre pour le balancer au pied du lit.

"-Eh ! Ne l'abîme pas"

Eren tantat de se relever pour aller chercher son trésor mais son élan fut stoppé par Levi qui lui saisit les poignets pour le plaquer contre le matelas.

"-Lâche moi ou je cris !

-C'est qu'il mord le chaton.

-Lâche ! Connard !

-Eren, eren, eren… Que de vilains mots sortant de ta bouche.

-Bouge, enculé !

-A croire qu'il faut refaire toute ton éducation."

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous restez sur votre faim ! XD #sadique (Levi a une mauvaise influence)**

 **Bon merci encore pour les reviews et à la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5 Assimilations

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 5 Comme d'habitude c'est très plaisant de lire vos reviews !**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **chatdecheshire1: Moi aussi je l'ai lus 2 fois XD (je ne suis pas narcissique mais j'ai juste aimé le chapitre précédent -coquin de Levi-) Désolé de vous avoir laissé sur le cul comme tu dis ! XD Je fais de mon mieux. Je n'aime pas me faire détester mais là c'est compréhensible ! Mdr Levi aime choqué ce jeune Eren en employant des manières pas très... catholiques ;) Et c'est avec grand plaisir que je réponds aux reviews de mon hystéro préféré ! XD bisous 3**

 **Zero: Ouiiii le chapitre 5 ! XD En espérant qu'il te plaise ! ;)**

 **Encore merci ! ;)**

 **Sur-ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

"-Refaire mon éducation ?..."

Pdv Eren

Il est toujours à quatres pattes au dessus de moi. Il s'accroche à mes poignets fermement en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je tourne la tête, je n'arrive pas à le regarder comme il le fait, il est très intimidant, trop intimidant… En tournant ma tête j'expose mon cou découvert. Je rougis, ce qui rends mes joues brûlante.

"-Oui et crois-moi il y a du travail."

Je garde ma tête tourné pour échapper à son regard perçant. Je sens une chose humide glisser lentement de la base de mon cou jusqu'à ma mâchoire. J'ai un hoquet de surprise et mes yeux n'ont jamais été si grand ouvert. Il dépose un léger baiser sur mon menton.

"-On commencera plus tard.

-...

-Allez je retourne dans ma chambre.

-J-je…

-Bonne nuit. Eren."

Il se leva et quitta ma chambre rapidement, et me laissant dans une grande paralysie. Ma respiration est forte, je l'ai retenue dès l'instant où il a posé sa langue sur ma peau. Après m'être levé pour fermer la porte, je m'essuie avec le revers de ma main. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être gêné par ce qu'il a fait, il avait toujours cette sorte d'indifférence gravé sur sa tête.

Impossible de fermer l'oeil. Sur mon téléphone: aucun message et il est 3h24. Je vais encore dormir en classe… Je me lève pour aller me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. La porte de chambre de Levi est ouverte, je regarde discrètement et il n'a pas l'air de dormir non plus. Mais lui, sourit devant son téléphone qui lui illumine le visage… Je me demande avec qui il parle, ou peut-être est-il juste en train de regarder des vidéos amusantes…

Je passe mon chemin pour ne pas me faire repérer.

J'allume la lumière et me positionne devant le lavabo. Je fais peur, j'ai les yeux tout rouge d'épuisement. Depuis n'ai-je pas fait de nuit complète ? Je fais couler l'eau du robinet et joint mes deux mains pour recueillir l'eau afin de me m'asperger la figure quand j'entends un bruit derrière moi.

PDV Levi

Il est 3h16. Impossible de trouver le sommeil j'avais trop envie de terminer ce que j'ai commencé avec le gamin. C'est pas grave, toute façon je parle avec Armin. Ouai je suis devenu ami avec lui. Il est plutôt sympa et je pense que je pourrai pas trouver quelqu'un de plus mature que lui dans ce bahut.

Quelques minutes plus tard je vois la lumière de la salle de bain s'allumer. Ca doit être Eren qui ne dort pas, je l'ai tant perturbé ? Si c'est le cas ça m'encourage grandement à continuer sur cette voie.

La tentation est trop forte, je vais le surprendre…

Je me lève et le voit en train de se mettre de l'eau sur sa face. Mine de rien, il est très sexy quand il se relève les yeux fermés et l'eau ruisselante sur sa peau légèrement bronzé.

Je m'appuie sur le mur juste à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il se rends compte de ma présence il sursaute et poussant un petit cri très peu viril.

"-Hiii !

-Tu dors pas ?"

PDV Eren

Il arbore un petit sourire super agaçant. J'aimerai bien lui faire avaler !

"-Nan c'est vrai ? Je n'avais pas remarqué !"

Oups après ce qu'il s'est passé je ne devrais pas trop l'ouvrir. Son expression faciale se raffermit à la suite de ma réplique. Il se rapproche mais je ne recule pas. Pourquoi lui donnerai-je cette satisfaction ?

PDV Levi

Lorsque je m'avance il ne bouge pas et reste en face du lavabo.

"-Dis donc, comment tu me parles ?"

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et lui empoigne ses petites fesses rebondies avec ma main droite. Quand il est surpris c'est trop drôle. Alors je le fixe en gardant ma main sur son derrière et comme un môme, il rougit. Je le lâche et lui fout une petite claque sur le cul, il reste accroché au lavabo comme s'il en a besoin pour vivre. Je baisse mon caleçon pour pisser dans les chiottes qui se trouvent à trois pas d'Eren.

PDV Eren

C'est quoi cette tape sur les fesses qu'il m'a fait ? Comment il fait pour ne pas se sentir décontenancé par ses actes ? Nous sommes quand même pas intimes, nous nous connaissons que de quelques jours … Je le regarde du coin des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Il se déshabille !?

A-ah non il avait juste une petite envie. Reprend toi Eren !

"-Tu pourrais attendre que je sois parti !

-Alors quoi t'en a jamais vu en vrai ?

-C'est pas comme si j'en avait une.

-Vu comment tu rougis on pourrait se poser la question. Et il est beau mon cul ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu le regarde depuis que je te tourne le dos, alors j'imagine qu'il est à ton goût.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je vais me coucher."

Il le fait vraiment exprès, je ne vais pas cacher qu'il me fait un peu peur. Il n'a donc aucun honte ? Tact ? Tabou ? *soupir*

PDV narrateur

Tout le monde dans la maison des Jaeger, finirent par se coucher non sans difficultées.

Le matin est compliqué lorsque l'on ne dort que 3h00 par nuit. Mais heureusement pour l'adolescent le plus paresseux de la maison, sa gentille maman attentionnée vient lui embrasser le front pour le réveiller.

"-Eren.. Eren mon doudou c'est l'heure..

-Mmmmh Maamaan j'ai pas envie d'y aller…

-Tu n'as pas de problème au lycée au moins ?

-Non c'est juste que j'ai eu une courte nuit et je me sens pas très bien…

-Bon. Je vais prévenir Levi d'y aller seul aujourd'hui.. Tu viendras manger un petit bout tout à l'heure."

Carla laissa son fils sous la couette et comme prévu alla prévenir Levi qui était déjà près devant l'entrée.

"-Levi, Eren ne se sent pas très bien je le garde aujourd'hui cela ne te dérange pas trop ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas."

PDV Levi

Tout d'un coup je vis les yeux de Carla se remplir de larmes.

"-Carla ? Ca va ?

-Tu-tu m'a tu-tu-tutoyée ! *pleurs* "

C'est si impressionnant de tutoyer quelqu'un qui a bien voulu m'accueillir ? Je pose ma main sur son épaule, et lui souhaite une bonne journée avant de quitter la maison. En route vers le lycée: toujours les même têtes de cons, la routine. Petit hic dont je me passerai bien... Je ne peux pas surveiller Eren. Comment je peux savoir s'il fait une connerie ?

Bref, je compte bien rattraper ce que j'avais prévu de lui faire ce soir !

* * *

 **Voilà pour le moment ! Ce chapitre n'a pas été très "piquant" mais ça ne saurait tarder ! XD**

 **PS: Je publie à présent sur Wattpad (sous le même pseudonyme) les même histoires mais en rajoutant des petites images...si ça vous intéresse allez-y ! ;)**

 **A la prochaine ! Bisous ...**


	6. Chapter 6 Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 6, qui est susceptible de vous plaire .. Je pensais l'avoir publié mais apparemment je ne l'avais fait que sur Wattpad.. Je vous invite à lire mon histoire sur Wattpad, car dessus est joint des images et vidéos ;)**

 **Réponses aux Reviews:**

 **chatdecheshire1: OMG je ris tellement avec tes reviews XD ! Oh non j'aurais aimé savoir ce que tu avais écrit et qui a été effacé :'(.. Mdr je te vois trop t'énerver contre le site XD! .. Et t'inquiète pas j'aime bien quand les délire partes en coui** Nan CACAHUETE, oui c'est ça ca-ca-hu-ète ! .. sinon pour parler sérieusement, oui le chapitre 5, est court et je l'affirme ! Mais celui-là est ... est... je ne trouve même pas les mots ! A toi de me dire comment tu le trouves XD Aller à plus mon hystéro préféré ! ;D (et merci) *bisous* **

**Zero: Voilà la suite pour (je l'espère) ton plus grand plaisir ;) Merci pour ton petit mot ;)**

 **D4rk Lili: Oui effectivement cette Fanfic peut paraître bizarre, car lorsqu'on y pense ça à un petit côté inceste...:/ Et je dois avouer que j'y ai pensé qu'à partir du chapitre 2-3 *rire gêné* Mais c'est vrai que Levi ne considère pas Eren comme son frère...(je ne continue pas cette phrase, car le risque de spoil est trop élevé !) Bref voili-voilou. Merci encore pour ton commentaire ;)**

 **Sur-ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

PDV Levi

Les cours sont ennuyant... Habituellement je peux au moins regarder Eren se faire disputer par le professeur parce qu'il s'endort au fond de la classe. Mais il n'est pas là. Je ne suis pas "triste", ça me fait juste un passe-temps en moins.

"-Levi peux-tu répondre à la première question ?

-Bien sûr. La réponse est 3.6 %.

-Bien! Cet exercice n'était pas très facile, je vous l'accorde..."

Tout le monde continuait à me fixer. Pourquoi il font ça, je ne comprends pas. Il sont s'y impressionné juste parce que j'ai répondus convenablement à une question de gamin ?

La sonnerie retentit et c'est enfin la pause de midi. Je commençais justement à avoir un peu faim. Et les grognement de ventre des autres me faisait chier.

"-Hey Levi ! On peut manger avec toi ?

-J'imagine que même avec une réponse négative vous vous incrusteriez.

-Hahaha ! T'es pas très sociable toi !

-Et vous êtes?

-Moi c'est Hanji et elle c'est Auruo.

-Ah."

Je comprends même pas pourquoi il veulent absolument m'avoir pour compagnie. Et puis ils n'arrêtent pas de parler de sujets carrément chiant.

"-T'es Hanji c'est ça ?

-Ouaiii t'as retenu mon prénom !

-Tu l'a ferme jamais ?

-Oh Levi t'es pas sympa ! Au faites tu viens d'où ?

-Ça te regarde pas. Et lui, il est muet ?"

Après lui avoir posé cette question je la voit s'approcher de moi et plus particulièrement de mon oreille où elle chuchote: "Il essaye de t'imiter."

Lorsqu'elle se retire, je jette un œil à cet Auruo qui fait une tête assez... étrange.

Décidément je suis entouré de phénomène.

Cette pause repas m'a semblé n'ai qu'un cours cet après-midi, les autres professeurs sont absent. C'est bien, je pourrai rentrer tôt.

...

"-Je suis rentré."

Aucune réponse. Je m'avance et vois un petit papier sur le comptoir de la cuisine sur lequel est écrit.

"Coucou mon Levi, je suis juste partie faire les courses. J'en ai pour au moins 2h00 donc tu peux goûter (il doit rester quelques petits trucs). Eren doit dormir dans sa chambre. Pourras-tu aller voir s'il va bien ? Merci gros biiiiisous ! Maman Carla xxx"

J'ai pas faim, je vais monter dans ma chambre. Carla semble heureuse même à travers son écriture.

Arriver à l'étage j'entends des bruits. Ça doit être Eren qui fait un mauvais rêve dans sa chambre. Je l'entends souvent la nuit. Je me dirige dans ma chambre, et allume ma lampe.

"-Putain qui à fermé les volets ?

-AAAAH ! Toque avant d'entrer !"

Oui effectivement je ne m'attendais pas à voir Eren se masturber sur mon lit en entrant ici. Je ne le laisse pas paraître sur mon visage mais l'étonnement est à son comble. Et actuellement je ne sais que faire entre partir ou rester.

"-T'as l'air vachement en forme pour un malade toi.

-Je-je... c'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Je crois ce que je vois. Et actuellement je te vois, toi en train de prendre du plaisir sur MON lit.

-Il faisait trop froid dans ma chambre.

-Ah. Acceptons le fait que tu dormes dans ma chambre. Mais tu pourrais te branler ailleurs. Ah moins que c'est un 'message' que tu m'envoies.

-J'aurais nettoyé... Et non ce n'en ai pas un.

-Si tu nettois comme la première fois que je suis entré ici, j'ai du soucis à me faire. Allez bouge maintenant."

Si on m'aurait dit que je vivrais une telle situation un jour, je n'aurai sûrement pas cru l'auteur de cette connerie.

PDV Eren

Quelle honte. Je suis honteux. Mon visage est rouge et je suis sur le point d'exploser, aussi bien en haut qu'en bas !

Je me lève de son lit et cache ma partie intime avec mes deux mains. Bah ouai faut bien deux mains pour espérer cacher mon titan ! Ok.. J'abuse.. un peu.

Bref, c'est avec la tête baissée que je quitte la pièce en entendant la dernière phrase que m'affirme Levi avec une voix plus que... sexy.

"La prochaine fois, tu m'attendras."

Merde. Alors que je m'étais calmé je suis en train de rebander ! C'est possible ça ?! Putain d'hormones !

Comment il peut me dire ça sans pression ? Je vais dans la salle de bain et entre dans la douche très froide, j'aime pas les douches froides mais ça me dérange de me masturber en sachant que Levi se trouve dans une pièce voisine.

Depuis qu'il est arrivé il ne cesse de me dire des choses embarrassante. Et j'ai l'impression que ça l'amuse.

PDV Levi

Il part tout rouge, ça me fait sourire et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sortir une phrase qui ne peut qu'empirer son cas.

Tch. Il a défait mon lit ce petit con. Pendant que je commence à nettoyer et à ranger ma chambre plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, j'entends mon téléphone vibrer sur mon bureau.

C'est Armin qui me demande s'il peut venir ce soir. Je ne suis pas contre de toute façon c'est pour les devoirs de ce gamin à la con. Alors j'accepte.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prévenir Eren de la visite de son ami. Avant qu'il ne se fasse encore surprendre à faire je ne sais quoi.

"-Ere...

-AAAAAAH ! Mais fraaappe aux portes ! Merde !

-Si tu cris encore je t'enc...astre dans le mur.

-Hein? Euh... tu veux quoi ?

-Armin viens ce soir.

-Ok. Tu pouvais me le dire à travers la porte

-Je préfère parler en regardant les yeux de mon interlocuteur. Et habille toi vite avant que ton ami arrive, sale exhibitionniste."

Alors là j'ai marqué fort. Il a ouvert la bouche sans qu'un mot ne sorte. J'aimerai explosé de rire mais c'est inutile, bruyant et chiant. Je retourne dans ma chambre et m'installe à mon bureau pour commencer mes devoirs.

PDV Eren

Je rougis encore comme une fillette. Il faut que je me reprenne. Mais en attendant je me rends compte que je n'ai pas de vêtements et que je dois traverser le couloir pour les atteindre. J'enroule mes hanches d'une serviette de bain car la porte de Levi et ouverte.

Je marche le plus rapidement possible sans faire de bruit pour qu'il ne me remarque pas.

Arrivé devant ma porte je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir.

Satané porte ! J'avais oublié qu'elle avait du mal à s'ouvrir une fois fermé.

Après deux minutes d'efforts désespérés, je sens un soufflé sur mon épaule.

"-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Euh non merci.. Tout va bien !

-Tout me laisse croire que tout ne va pas bien.

-J'te dis que ça va ! Retourne dans ta chambre !

-Tch."

J'ai cru qu'il allait m'écouter mais pourquoi encore espérer lorsqu'ils s'agit de Levi ?

Il attrapa les poignets et me plaqua contre ma porte avec une force déconcertante.

"-Saches que je déteste qu'on me parle sur ce ton, gamin.

-Saches que tu n'es pas moins un gamin que moi."

Ça jambe vient de caler entre les miennes et son genou vient frotter mon entre-jambe. Merde je sens qu'elle reprends du service ! Pourquoi maintenant ?!

"-Oh non. Pour moi quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se contrôler cinq minutes est un gamin."

Je ne trouve rien à redire à ça. Il regarde la serviette qui me couvrait, qui commence à s'enlever petit à petit.

Sa tête se redresse et s'approche de la mienne des doucement, je ne peux plus bouger.

"-Euh...Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici ?

-A-armin !"

* * *

 **Oups grillé ! Voilà pour l'instant ;) J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine dans le chapitre 7 !**

 **Bisous à tous !**


	7. Chapter 7 Explications

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 7 ;)**

 **Réponses au reviews:**

 **chatdecheshire1: Oui je l'avais dis dans là fin du chapitre 5 je crois ;) Heureusement que ton petit coup d'oeil ta mené jusqu'à moi alors XD Je suis d'accord qu'Eren n'y ai pas allé de main morte ! (C'est le cas de le dire !... Ok je m'arrête là) Moi aussi des fois en relisant certaines et en m'imaginant les scène je ris ! XD Ils (Levi et Eren) abusent par moment! Et c'est cool d'être hystérique ! ;) Merci pour ta review !**

 **D4rk Lili: Un radar à Eren ? Plutôt ingénieux ! J'y penserai XD Armin est partagé entre plusieurs réactions mais il reste quand même sur le cul ! Effectivement Eren se dit la même chose que toi.. Eren: POURQUOI MOIII ? XD merci pour ton comment ;)**

 **Tsukyo-chan: Apparement j'ai frustrer pas mal de gens à cause de ce coupage de chapitre XD Tu m'as fait rire avec tes "chan". Toi aussi serais-tu un/une hystéro sur les bords ? XD Eren non plus ne perçoit pas trop les ressentis de son ami qui est à cheval (#Jean) entre fudanshi et choqué déçu.. Voici la suite en espérant ne pas te décevoir ! ;)**

 **Zero: Oupsss je vais te rassurer: Auruo est bel et bien un homme dans cette fiction.. tout ceci n'est qu'une erreur de frappe XD Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer XD Merci pour ton commentaire j'espère également que tu appréciras la suite ! ;)**

 **Sur-ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

PDV Eren

"A-armin !"

Je vois la tête blonde de mon meilleur ami qui affiche une expression... Je n'arrive pas à la définir. C'est un mélange entre étonnement, incompréhension et... Excitation ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de pousser Levi car il s'éloigne de lui-même pour se diriger vers Armin.

"-Ah on t'attendais, tu n'as pas mis longtemps.  
-Heu... Ouai j'habite pas très loin... mais il se passe quoi ici ?  
-On peut appeler ça un rapprochement fraternel ? Hein qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Eren?  
-Ah ! J'ai cru que vous.. vous... Non rien. Je crois que lire des yaois me montent à la tête !"

Je n'ose plus faire un geste. Merde mais j'ai oublié moi, je suis à moitié à poil !

Je ne dis pas un mot et me glisse silencieusement dans ma chambre à la recherche de vêtements adéquat. J'entends Levi et Armin parler.

"-Bon voilà ses cours, tu lui remettras ?  
-Oui. Tu ne reste pas plus ?  
-Heu, je n'ai pas demandé la permission..."

Je ne peux pas rester seul en compagnie de Levi ! Pas après ce qu'il a tenté de faire ! Je dois à tout prix faire rester Armin. Je le vois qui commence à partir.

"-NOON !  
-Eren ? Ça va ?  
-Heu..Oui ! Mais reste !  
-Oh j'étais en train de dire à Levi que je...  
-Pas grave ! On appelle ta famille ! Je..j'ai besoin que tu reste pour... pour m'aider dans mes devoirs !  
-Bon.. euh.. Ok."

Soulagement. Grâce à lui je n'aurai pas à subir l'attitude et les sautes d'humeur étranges de cet... cet... Homme !

Je prends le poignet d'Armin et le tire dans ma chambre de force en laissant en plan un Levi amuser par la situation. J'ai remarqué un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

PDV Levi

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Pourquoi il balbutie dans tout les sens ? Il a l'air tout décontenancé. Pourtant je ne l'ai pas touché, du moins pas beaucoup. Ça me donne envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Eren s'enferme rapidement dans sa chambre avec Armin et me laisse seul au milieu du couloir. Je ne vais pas les déranger. De toute manière j'ai Eren toute l'année et je m'en frotte les mains.

Il a de la chance qu'Armin est accepté de rester, je ne me serai sûrement pas arrêter à un simple "rapprochement". Je m'allonge sur mon lit et commence à naviguer sur internet à la recherche de quelque chose avec un minimum d'intérêt mais c'est peine perdu.

Je comptais verrouiller mon téléphone quand soudainement un appel entrant s'affiche. Attendez... Armin ? Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il alors que je suis dans la pièce juste à côté ?

Je décide de répondre quand même et puis pourquoi serais-ce à moi de me lever ?

"-Allô ?  
-...krrr...  
-Armin ?  
-...krrr..."

Je n'entends pas grand chose, je décide de me concentrer sur les bruits de fond provenant du téléphone. J'entends la voix d'Eren. Armin doit avoir son téléphone dans sa poche de veste et m'a appeler sans le vouloir. Mais je ne vais pas cracher sur une occasion d'entendre leur conversation et puis je n'ai rien de plus intéressant à faire.

"-Bon, j'imagine que tu voulais que je reste pour une autre raison que des révisions.  
-Heu... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Le jour où toi, Eren tu ouvriras un cahier il pleuvra des yaois !  
-Hum...  
-Mais dis-moi !  
-Armin je t'ai dis qu'il n'y a rien. Il ne s'est rien passé ! Il avait juste voulu enlever un truc qui était sur mon visage..."

Ça m'étonnerai qu'Armin le croie. J'ai connus des mauvais menteur mais Eren, lui est bien au-dessus !

"-Alors là tu me vexe ! Je suis ton meilleur ami et... et JE VAIS PLEURER !  
-Armin chut! Il va entendre et chiant comme il est il va se sentir obliger de ramener sa gueule ici. Et crois-moi c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite.  
-Pfff, si c'est ça je rentre. Aller salut.  
-Non OK Armin. Reste... je je vais te dire..  
-Mouais. Je t'écoute, très cher.  
-Bon alors voilà..."

krrrrrrrrr. DIP DIP DIP DIP.

Merde. Putain de téléphone, juste quand ça allait devenir intéressant ! Ça à coupé pour de bon. Sinon Armin est également mon ami je pourrais lui soutirer des informations. Il a l'air fragile, ça sera peut-être plus facile de le faire parler qu'Eren.

PDV Eren

Je soupire toute les cinq minutes. Armin à beau ressembler à un ange il est peut s'avérer vraiment curieux et indiscret.

"-On va manger j'ai faim.  
-Ouai.. on se commande des pizzas.  
-Yes! J'aime les pizzas ! Je vais chercher Levi !  
-Quoi !? Non !  
-Eren t'es bizarre et puis on va pas devant lui !"

Oui il avait raison. Mais Levi a essayé de ...De m'embrasser ! Ok je suis un petit peu fautif, je sais que je n'aurai pas dû me toucher dans sa chambre mais je n'ai pas pu le contrôler..

Je regarde Armin quitter ma chambre. Et je commence à fixer un point invisible.

Je me sens pas à l'aise avec Levi, pourtant j'ai essayé d'aller vers lui sympathiquement. Comment je vais me comporter en sa présence ? Il ne fait que me chercher.

Je prends le téléphone et commande trois pizzas. A vrai dire j'appréhende légèrement cette soirée.

PDV Levi

J'éteins mon téléphone et pense à ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure avec Eren en regardant le plafond de ma chambre. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont dit à propos de ça.

J'entends un petit grincement provenant de ma porte ce qui attire mon attention.

"-Levi ? Tu dors?  
-Non je dors pas à 20h30.  
-Bah pourquoi tu reste là ? Seul et dans le noir ?  
-Je voulais pas vous déranger et je voulais réfléchir un peu...  
-Ah.. Tu me dis si quelque chose ou peut-être... Quelqu'un te tracasse !  
-Ouai. Sinon pourquoi t'es là ?  
-Avec Eren on commande des pizzas.. tu viens on va les manger dans sa chambre !"

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de me lever. Armin commence à se retourner pour quitter ma chambre mais je tire son poignet, ferme la porte et le plaque contre celle-ci.

Nous sommes dans le noir mais nous arrivons quand même à distinguer les courbes de nos visages. Je dois avouer que le plaquer et plus facile qu'avec Eren car il fait sa taille m'égale.

J'entoure, grâce à mes avant-bras, sa tête pour approcher la mienne.

"-Le-levi ? Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Dis-moi vous avez dis quoi avec Eren tout à l'heure ?  
-Heu... Tu sais, c'est mon ami et je pense pas qu'il est envie que je le dises.  
-T'es sûr que tu veux pas me le dire?"

En posant cette question je rapproche nos deux corps afin que nous soyons collés . Il est mal à l'aise, je le sens et ça se voit.

J'aime bien voir l'expression des gens lorsqu'ils sont gênés. C'est amusant.  
Généralement ils bégayent, ont un rire nerveux ou jouent avec leur doigts. Eren lui, il rougit.

Armin à l'air assez réceptif à la manière que j'emploie.

"-N-non... Désolé Levi. Eren est mon ami.  
-Tch. Ouai je comprends. Bon allez il va se demander ce qu'on fait.  
-Ou-ouai..."

Non je ne comprends pas, s'il n'ose pas me dire c'est que j'étais le sujet de cette fameuse discussion. Mais bon d'un côté je m'en doutais.  
J'aurais pus aller plus loin qu'un simple placage contre la porte mais j'ai encore besoin d'Armin en tant qu'ami pour me dévoiler certaine chose au sujet de mon "frère".

Je suis derrière Armin qui marche assez vite. Je lui ai fait si peur ?

Nous nous retrouvons tous les trois dans la chambre du jeune Jaeger. Et c'est apparemment moi qui suis obligé d'entamer la conversation.

"-Au fait Carla n'ai toujours pas rentrée ?  
-Pour ta gouverne, ça fait quelques heures qu'elle est rentrée en même temps que mon père pour dire qu'ils s'absenteront jusqu'à demain soir, à cause du boulot de son travail ... Mais bon tu été tant occupé que tu n'as rien entendu."

Il me dit ça avec un ton froid. Oui c'est vrai je n'ai rien remarqué et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à carrer ? Je ne répond pas et me contente de le fixer. Il fait de même.

PDV Eren

L'ambiance est tendu. Malgré sa gêne, Armin s'efforce à prendre la parole. D'ailleurs pourquoi il a l'air si gêné ?

"Ouai, c'est pas grave... Eren tu as commandé les pizzas ?  
-Oui.  
-Elles arrivent bientôt ?  
-O.."

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase que la sonnette retentit dans la maison. Armin en profite pour s'extirper de la chambre. On entend ses pas qui dévalent l'escalier. Il revient quelques secondes après avec trois grandes boîtes dans les mains.

Je coupe le regard de mort que j'échangeais avec Levi pour sourire à Armin qui a du courir pour récupérer notre commande. Une fois installé j'allume la petite télé que mes parent m'ont offert à mon anniversaire.

Je mets Grey's Anatomy. Je sais qu'Armin adore cette série et c'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir et je dois dire que j'apprécie.

Nous commençons a mangé. Et l'ambiance se détends. L'heure tourne et les boîtes de pizza se vident.

Tous ce passe bien... enfin tout ce passerai bien si Levi enlèverai sa putain de main de ma jambe !

* * *

 **Voilà Ce Levi qu'est-ce qu'il peut se montrer chiant des fois !**

 **Voilà est-ce que c'était bien ? Faites le moi savoir !**

 **Bisous à tous ! A bientôt dans le chapitre 8 ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 D'accord Malgré moi !

**Bonjour après quatre jours de décalage avec Wattpad je publie enfin ce chapitre. Merci pour toutes les reviews qui me font énormément sourires !**

 **Réponses:**

 **D4rk Lili: Oui c'est vrai que Levi est dans l'abus mais c'est qu'il s'en félicite en plus ! Un Armin fan de Yaoi est essentiel, être trop sérieux tout le temps n'est pas conventionnelle ! Pour te répondre je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitre faire... Je suis contente qu'elle te fasses rire ;) Et je l'écris au feeling, je sais c'est pas bien. Cela explique les publications de chapitre irrégulières mais j'essaye de faire de bons rebondissement ce qui n'est pas évident quand ont débute dans l'écriture ;) N'hésite pas à poser autant de questions que tu veux ! Bisous et merci ;)) **

**Tsukyo-chan: Oui le Armin fudanshi est pour ma part très drôle et surprenant en même temps, une telle innocence être yaoiste est assez étonnant ! Franchement tu me fait rire, à dévoilé tes tourments avec conscience-san.. XD Oui Levi aime paraître violent et tout permis (ce qui pour nous les yaoiste nous arrange !) Voici la suite ;) Bisous**

 **ArrianaRavenclaw: Je n'ai pas pris le temps de relire ton bloc mais sache que je sais déjà les erreurs que je fais.. Après j'ai envie de dire: Je vois pas les rageux ! #CitationdeMoi. La biz' **

**Zero: Voici la suite ;) (Pas grave j'aile tes répétions)**

 **Désolé pour les fautes mais actuellement il est 00h26 alors je fais pas trop gaffe ;)**

 **Sur-ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

PDV Eren

Tout ce passerai pour le mieux si Levi pouvait retirer cette main de ma jambe ! Nous sommes tout les trois assis au sol, appuyés contre mon lit et les yeux rivés sur l'écran allumé de la télévision. Je suis entre Levi et Armin. Nos jambes sont sous ma table basse, où sont posés les boîtes de nourriture.

Pourquoi il ne cesse de me taquiner ainsi ? Mes yeux descendent sur cette main intruse puis sur Levi qui reste concentré sur la série. Il a ce don de faire comme si tout été parfaitement normal.

Je repousse la main pour la troisième fois mais rien ne sert, elle revient malgré les nombreux rejets. Je soupire fortement du nez ce qui fait dessiner un sourire sur les lèvres de Levi.

Armin, lui mange tranquillement une part de pizza en sortant des "Tiens bon !" ou encore "Imbécile ! T'es vraiment con !". Pourvu qu'il ne remarque rien de ce qu'il se passe juste à côté de lui.

La main sur ma cuisse se fait de plus en plus insistante en remontant très lentement vers mon entre-jambe. En temps normal, je lui aurais dis un tas de méchancetés. En faites en temps normal il ne serait pas là, à côté de moi.

Je ferme les yeux et serre les dents pour me concentrer et surtout pour ne pas m'énerver.

Je vois Armin s'aider de la table pour se relever, la main de Levi se retire immédiatement.

 **"-C'est la publicité, je vais aux toilettes et je vais me prendre un dessert vous voulez un truc ?**

 **-Non merci Armin.**

 **-Oui je veux bien. Prends-moi la même chose que toi.**

 **-Dac Levi !"**

Il part en refermant la porte. J'efface le sourire qui été destiné à Armin et me décale violemment de Levi. Je pousse un gros soupir pour montrer mon mécontentement.

 **"-T'as quoi encore, gamin ?**

 **-Pardon ? Tu me tripote et après tu oses me demander ce qu'il y a ?!**

 **-Chut, tu veux que Armin revienne ?**

 **-Oui je veux qu'il revienne. Parce que je n'aime pas trop l'idée d'être dans une pièce sombre avec un détraqué comme toi !**

 **-Hum..Je vais te manger."**

Aurais-je mal entendu ? Je suis bouche-bée, ou plutôt décontenancé par ce qu'il vient de me dire. J'ai la bouche entre-ouverte, les sourcils froncés et le regarde avec interrogation.

PDV Levi

La tête qu'il fait est si comique. Je ne pensais pas rigoler autant en si peu de temps dans cette maison. Merci Eren. Je retire mes jambes de sous la table basse pour me mettre à quatre pattes et je commence à me déplacer lentement, un peu comme une panthère.

Je suis de plus en plus proche d'Eren qui lui est toujours coincé par la table. Je suis tellement près. Eren recule sur ses fesses et me fixe avec une expression d'enfant contrarié. C'est très amusant.

Il fait un faux mouvement et tombe. Je me demande s'il a fait exprès au vu de la lenteur de la chute. Je profite de sa vulnérabilité pour être en position de force sur lui.

 **"-Stop ! N'approche pas plus ! Ou-u sinon j..**

 **-Sinon tu quoi ?"**

Je le regarde intensément. Très bonne technique de déstabilisation, surtout s'il s'agit d'Eren. Cela marche plutôt rapidement. Notre position et notre proximité le font rougir.

 **"-Sinon je cris !**

 **-Oh voyez-vous ça. Et si je fais ça, tu pourras toujours crier ?"**

Je ne lui laisse pas la possibilité de répondre quoi que ce soit et colle ma bouche à la sienne. Je le pousse sans trop de délicatesse pour qu'il soit totalement allongé sur le sol et que je puisse l'immobiliser. Je fais durer notre baiser bien que je remarque sa difficulté à respirer. Je lèche sans retenue sa lèvre inférieure. Nous nous regardons avec de grands yeux durant cet échange

Je me retire d'un coup et les reprises d'air d'Eren sont bruyante, ça me plaît de le voir sans défense. Je me redresse pour contempler son visage rougit.

 **"-Vas-y cris.**

 **-...**

 **-Moi qui pensais que tu te débattrais un minimum. Finalement tu ne dois pas être si retissant.**

 **-Ta gueule.**

 **-Je t'ai déjà dis de faire attention à ton langage."**

Pour appuyer mes dires je lui donne un petit coup de genoux contre son entre-jambe, il sursaute et ouvre encore plus ses yeux verts. Nous entendons de légers pas en approche ainsi qu'une petite voix fredonnant diverses chansons.

 **"-Bouge ! Armin reviens !**

 **-Alors tu dois accepter tout ce que je te demande et tout ce que je fais à l'avenir.**

 **-Arrrg! D'accord, d'accord mais bouge de là ! Vite !"**

Nous chuchotons et je rigole face à la panique d'Eren. Je dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me replacer normalement. J'appuie un coude sur le lit qui se trouve derrière et regarde en coin Eren qui semble perdu.

PDV Eren

Nous reprenons nos places, mais Levi fais comme si de rien n'était. Il va me prendre pour un enfant sans expérience à cause de ces putains de rougeurs ! Oui c'est vrai je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience mais ma fierté d'homme n'a pas envie d'être plus endommagé qu'elle ne l'est déjà !

La porte s'ouvre pour laisser une tête blonde apparaître. Il a les bras pleins à craquer de sucreries et autres gourmandises.

 **"-Désolé Eren, j'ai dévalisé tes placards. Mais je me suis dis que comme je suis ton ami tu m'aurais proposé tout ça.. Alors je me suis servi !**

 **-Heuu.. Ouai t'inquiète..**

 **-Ça va t'as l'air perturb.. Oh NON ! ME DIS PAS QUE J'AI RATÉ LE MOMENT OÙ JOE VA COUCHER AVEC LUI !?"**

A sa réaction je ne peux m'empêcher de rire franchement, si vous pouvez voir sa frimousse paniquée à cause d'une série !

 **"-Non, c'est bientôt la fin des pubs.**

 **-Ouf.. J'ai bien cru faire un arrêt cardiaque !"**

Je continue de rire et mon ventre commence à me faire mal à force de le contracter. Je m'arrête et suis des yeux Armin qui pose la nourriture sur la table basse.

 **"-Armin vient à côté de moi.**

 **-Heu.. si tu veux Levi mais pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que."**

Armin ne cherche pas à répondre même avec se manque d'argument, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Mais que c'est-il passé entre ces deux là ? Dans ma tête je ne n'ai pas besoin de pousser à loin mes réflexion pour accuser Levi de ces changement brusque de comportements !

Armin s'assoit et nous nous retrouvons séparer par un nain casse-couilles !

Le sourire de Levi ne m'échappe pas. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être impuissant face à lui, c'est comme s'il nous contrôle rien qu'avec sa voix.

PDV Armin

Je m'assois à côté de Levi. Cette personne est sympathique mais je ne sais jamais ce qui lui passe par la tête, ça à le don de m'énerver.

Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille et me chuchote:

 **"-Pourquoi tu as l'air si tendu ?**

 **-Et toi pourquoi tu veux que je sois à côté de toi ?**

 **-Tch. Parce que j'aimerai que tu me dises des choses."**

Il prononce cette dernière phrase avec un ton plus grave. En faite j'ai l'impression qu'elle est bourrée de sous-entendus. Sans que je le remarque il glisse une main dans mon dos et sous mon pull. Il est proche, trop proche ! Je suis fan de yaois, donc en principe je sais anticiper les réactions de Levi, mais je peux vous dire que la théorie ne ressemble pas à la pratique !

VrrrrVrrrr

 **"-Pardon Mikasa m'appelle, je vais répondre."**

Eren se lève et quitte la chambre en refermant derrière lui. Je redoute un peu d'être seul avec Levi, maso c'est mon ami alors je n'ai rien à craindre. J'ai envie de tendre mon bras en le suppliant de me sauver comme si j'allais me faire dévorer par un monstre. Eren n'aurait pas dû me convertir à son roman Shingeki no ky-kyo.. je sais plus.

Levi regarde Eren quitter la pièce et se tourne vers moi, je n'arrive pas à soutenir la pression qu'il exerce sur moi avec ses yeux. Je lève timidement ma tête et observe ses lèvres, comme si j'attendais quelque chose de la part du nouveau frère d'Eren. Il se mord légèrement la lèvre inférieure et prononce d'un ton luxurieux :

 **"-Armin, reste dormir avec moi cette nuit."**

* * *

 **Voilà ! Est-ce que c'était correct comme chapitre.. Sur wattpad ce chapitre à fait polémique XD quand sera-t-il de vous ?**


	9. Chapter 9 Extra - IMPORTANT !

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre..**

Mais si l'histoire vous plaît vous pouvez la retrouver sur Wattpad (site de fiction et fanfictions entièrement gratuit) ! Je vous mets ci-contre le lien pour me retrouver facilement: user/Nekokiki-chou

Mais raisons:

•Le site n'est pas assez développez

•L'interaction avec les abonnés est beaucoup plus simple!

•Je ne peux constamment gérer chaque histoires sur deux sites parallèles

Sur-ce bisous ! ;)

Nekokiki-chou xxx


End file.
